


Texting

by Commander_Wyn



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Wyn/pseuds/Commander_Wyn
Summary: This is a Fanfic, warning as this will have -heavy- spoilers for Echo. I am in no way related to the project, and I highly recommend that you check them out, and support them! Also, it’s best if you read this fic after you play-through all the routes to get understand!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Texting

* * *

_December 2014_

Slowly I pull up to a parking space, then I turn off my car. My eyes flicker towards my phone, as I’m currently waiting for him to text me. Since it’s cold out, I don’t want to go outside and freeze my tail off. Waiting for my date to pull up. My eyes light up as I see a notification go off on my phone, quickly I press on my phone opening up the message. 

**Leo - ‘i miss u 2 otter’**

A smile spreads across my face as I read over the text message. I start to type out a response, but before I can even finish my text I hear a loud thud on my window! This causes me to jump out of my seat, sending my phone flying to my car’s floor. Quickly I shoot a glance towards my window to see what’s happening. That’s when I see Christopher standing outside my car’s door, there’s a huge smile across his face. I bend down and pick up my phone, shoving it into my pockets. While this happens Chris opens my car door. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Ott~ But I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spook ya.” He says chuckling. I furrow my brows a bit and look back at him, a frown on my face.

“That wasn’t funny,” I say starting to protest a bit, but Chris cuts me off before I can say anything else.

“Ah come on, your head was buried into your phone.” He replies. 

“I was waiting for you to text me, I didn’t want to wait outside due to how cold it is…” I huff a bit.

But I soon feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me, I yelp as I’m pulled out of my car and into Chris’s chest. I can feel the warmth coming from his body, not only that he smells nice too. It’s a mix of bourbon and vanilla. I can’t stay mad at him, cause if I were in the same situation, I’d probably do the same. With a sigh, I give into him and press my face against his body, the least he can do is keep me warm during all of this.

I look up at Chris’s face, seeing his white fur. I can’t help but blush a bit, after all, he is rather handsome. Though I wonder if it’s him being a wolf, after all, I’m starting to think I have a thing for wolves. Soon his eyes meet mine as we stare at each other for a bit, I see him smile which reminds me so much of someone I know. Soon he leans his head down pressing his muzzle against mine. My heart starts to beat faster. I feel the inside of my ears turn bright pink, as he kisses me on the lips. Soon we part away from the kiss, as I quickly turn around and close my car’s door. He wraps his arm around me, I can’t help but smile. 

“Sooo Ott~ you ready to have a meal at Pueblo’s best restaurant? I reserved a table for us, even during the weekdays it’s quite packed.” Chris says, looking over at me with that smile of his. The one that reminds me so much of Leo...

“I mean, you didn’t have to take me here. A simple burger milkshake combo would have been fine enough.” I respond, looking down towards the ground nervously. 

If I’m honest with myself I am excited to be dining here, I’ve heard so many good things about it. But at the same time, I can’t help but feel uncomfortable, I’ve never been somewhere like this before. Yeah, Carl’s family has taken us to fancy places before. But that’s when I was a kid, now I’m an adult going on a date with this guy. Not to mention he’s paying for the entire meal too, I wonder why he’s doing so much for me? 

“Don’t worry Ott, you’re dressed for the occasion. Plus if anyone gives us any weird stares, just ignore them! Tonight I want all of your focus to be on me!” Chris states, I can feel him lean in and nuzzle me.

“You sure we’ll be okay here? I mean, I’ve been on dates before- Back in Echo… People would stare at me and my ex all the time.” I reply, still looking away from him.

That’s when I feel Chris grab onto my chin, turning my head so I’m facing him. His ears are folded down, as I can see a worried look across his face. He grabs onto my shoulder and starts speaking to me. 

“Chase… I understand how you feel, I can’t promise people are fully different in Pueblo. But tonight is our night! Let’s just enjoy it together okay?” Chris states before he pulls me in for another big warm hug.

“Okay… I’ll just enjoy tonight, if people start staring I’ll just focus on you and only you okay?” I reply, slowly I pull away from the hug and smile a bit.

He reminds me of Leo a bit, I feel like he’s always trying to protect me. Not only that, he smiles and laughs so much like him. But that has to be a wolf thing right? I mean, I remember when Syd and I were kids people would confuse us for each other. I then feel Chris tug on me, as he starts to walk towards the restaurant's entrance.

“Listen, the food here is great, and I’ll get us a bottle of wine. I know this is our second date, but come on we’ve been talking for like what? Three months now? We both deserve something nice! I mean finals are coming up after all.” He says, keeping his arm wrapped around me while we move closer to the entrance. 

“Sorry about that, I just… I’ve been busy with things…” My eyes shift away from him, as I pull out my phone and finish up my text. I press enter, sending the text to Leo. 

**‘I miss you too, I’m sorry about how I ended things…’ - Chase**

“Ahh don’t worry about it, college is rough on all of us. Plus I’m sure you have your reasons as to why, don’t worry about it Ott~” Chris says in a cheerful voice.

I feel him squeeze me a bit, almost like he’s hugging me. We both take a step inside of the restaurant, one of the staff members holding open the door for us. Right away the smell of lemongrass fills up my nose, it’s not too strong but I can smell it throughout the restaurant. It’s quite pleasant in my opinion. This place looks upscaled too, having a modern look to it. With purple and hints of gold throughout the palette scheme of this place.

“Table for two, reserved for Lawrence,” Chris says, looking over at a staff member. 

The female staff member smiles at the both of us, she grabs two menus and leads us over to our table. Walking through the restaurant I can see how packed it is, it’s only a Wednesday and yet each table is filled. Everyone here is dressed up, thank god I still have my dress clothes from highschool. I then look over back to Chris, seeing he’s wearing a nice dark crimson dress shirt. It must be the lighting in here, but it looks almost like Leo’s fur color.

“Here you go gentlemen, table for two with our best view.” She states, smiling over at us. 

She sets down two menus onto the table and pulls out a match. She strikes it and lights up the two gold color candles on our table, quickly she blows out the match and turns to leave. Christopher lets go of me, as he pulls out one of the seats. He gestures for me to sit, I let out a small chuckle and sit down. He then moves over to his side of the table and sits down across from me, there’s this big adorable smile on his face. 

“This is, wow just a lot. Are you uh sure this isn’t too much? I don’t want to uh, break your wallet?” I say while looking at him. 

If I’ll be honest I’m overwhelmed with this so much, I feel like everyone here is staring at us. Why couldn’t we have just gotten fast food, and like eaten in my dorm? That’s when I hear my phone buzz, slowly I pull it out of my pockets and place it on my lap. I look down to see who texted me, it’s Leo. Quickly I press the message to see what he said. 

**Leo - ‘its ok we can wrk it out. come to echo?’**

“Chase come on, I wanted this date to be special. After all, with finals coming up, it’ll be hard for us to see each other. Now listen, just look over the menu and order something ya want~” Chris says all while smiling at me. 

“Well thank you… Chris, you know how to make someone feel special.” I say, lying slightly. 

I mean this was nice, but it’s just all too much. Leo would know where to take me, he’d know how to make it special. But when will I ever be able to go out to a place like this again? I then feel my phone buzz again on my legs, another text from Leo it seems.

**Leo - ‘how bout u come up 4 christmas? just us 2.’**

I pretend to look over the menu as I start to write out a text to Leo, luckily it seems like Chris is also looking over the menu. Quickly I type out a response to Leo, while I have Christmas off… I’d rather try and spend it with this Chris guy, I don’t want to deal with everything that happened back in Echo just yet…

**‘My parents want me for Christmas, I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you anytime soon. Also, I have finals going on. I’m sorry Leo. But, I still do have feelings for you’ - Chase**

“Hello! Have you two figured out what you wanted for dinner tonight?” Our waitress says. I didn’t realize she was here, I’m a bit surprised. Luckily I don’t drop my phone.

“Oh, I’ll have the lamb chops, along with today’s salad as aside. Could you also get us a bottle of Pinot Noir, do you happen to have something from 2010?” Chris says replying to her. 

“Good choice and I do believe we do! What about you sir?” She asks, looking over at me. 

“Oh uh- The Lobster Newberg? With whatever goes with it..?” I blurted out in response, I wasn’t able to look it over. But I’ve always heard lobster is good, though super-pricey. 

“Sure thing, I’ll bring out the wine in just a moment gentlemen.” She says with a smile on her face, turning around she leaves the both of us.

“Lobster Newberg huh? I see you must enjoy hurting my wallet young ott~!” Chris says, chuckling a bit.

“Well aren’t you the one who ordered the wine for the table?” I reply, furrowing my brows at him. That’s when I feel my phone buzz again.

“Hm~ that is true, but I want us to enjoy ourselves. Come on now, I think of a way you could repay me~” He says winking at me, before I can respond I feel his foot rub up against my leg. 

I start to blush, as I can feel his feet play with mine. I look down at the table, trying not to give him a reaction. But I can hear him chuckling from across the table. Before I can say anything back to him, I see our waitress coming back with a bottle of wine. Right away she pops the cork, I can already smell the wine coming out from the bottle. 

Quickly she pours us both a glass and leaves the bottle on the cart next to the table. With that, she leaves us. I lean forward and grab onto my glass, taking a sip of it. Huh, it has a nice fruity taste to it, and it isn't’ that bitter. I smile to myself and place the glass back down, I’ve never really gotten to enjoy wine much. If Leo was taking me out on a date, we’d probably just be drinking cheap beers… Which honestly doesn’t sound bad. I remember that he had replied, so I look back down at my phone to see what he said.

**Leo - ‘u still have feelins? after all these years..? otter... does that mean u lov me?’**

I feel my face go bright red as I see the message, do I still love Leo? I mean I haven’t stopped thinking about him during these years, I don’t always think about him. But I can’t lie to myself, I think some part of me still likes him. Could that be the reason why I like Christopher so much? He does remind me of Leo in so many ways.

That’s when I hear something in the restaurant, it seems to be coming from the middle. It looks like there’s a band starting to play music, I don’t recognize the song of course. It’s some sort of classical music, I hear piano and violins that’s about it. It’s very pleasant and fits in with the whole theme of this place. Man, I wondered how much it cost Chris to get seats?

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Ott, there’s a live band here. I think they use local musicians and they’re like on a circle. Always changing, but they’ll come back around ya know?” He smiles a bit, I can feel his foot brush up against mine again.

I smile a bit and let out a small chuckle, as I start to reply to Leo. Chris speaks again and starts to talk about something, but I don’t quite pay attention to it. It’s something about a new cruise ship and all of that. He’s really into Naval Architecture, I think he’s majoring in that or something. He talks about it a lot like Leo talks about his family’s shop. They both seem to be infatuated with vehicles, but I just don’t quite get the appeal of it.

**‘Yeah… I still love you, Leo, I don’t think I’ve stopped loving you. Honestly, I think Pueblo was a mistake, but I can’t just drop out now…’ - Chase**

“So if this ship goes down, not only will everyone be safe. But it’ll be luxurious too. It’s supposed to keep the passengers calm, though it does increase the price of each ticket.” He says, smiling to himself. 

“Mmm… I mean I get people worried about drowning and all that, but I’d probably just relax in the water and wait for rescue. After all, I can be underwater for longer periods.” I reply, but that’s when I see a sly smile spread across his face.

“Ohhh~ yeah I’ve heard about it. Kinda wanna test it, to see if that's fully true ya know~?” He says, winking at me. 

I can’t help but blush at his comment, I’ve heard it a million times by now. But it’s just his confidence and how he controls the situation. I can feel my heartbeat faster and faster by the moment. I feel my face turn a bright red, and I see that he’s eating my reaction up. It seems like he enjoys teasing me in public, Leo was the same. Geez are all wolves like this, or is this just a coincidence? 

“W-well if you want to see, then take me to an indoor pool or at least one that’s heated,” I state, huffing a bit as I look away from him. 

“Sure thing Ott, my parents got one in their home. Maybe I can show you it during Christmas break?” Chris replies. 

“I mean, are you sure your parents would be o-okay with me coming over? After all we only just started going out on dates…” I say, grabbing my glass and sipping it down. 

“They accept me, and trust me I think they’ll like you. You're a journalist, down to earth and just a fun person to hang out with. Hell, I’m sure my mom would love your snarky comments~” Chris responds, sticking his tongue out at me. That’s when I hear my phone buzz again.

“Well that's good, so do mine. Christmas break doesn’t sound too bad, I guess I’ll have to trust you…” I respond, and then look down at my phone to see what Leo had texted. 

**Leo - ‘thats okay i have not stopped luving u either.. we can try n work things out. it will be hard but i luv u so much i will try my hardest’**

“Well, that’s good! So then, how about we meet up near the end of Christmas break? You can come and meet my parents.” Chris says while smiling at me.

I try and type out a response, but that’s when I feel my phone slide out of my lap and onto the floor. Shit. I let out a cough and look away from my date for a second, quickly I placed my foot over where my phone landed. I don’t know how I’ll be able to retrieve it, without looking weird… Looking over at Chris it seems he hasn’t noticed anything yet, he’s just sitting there smiling at me. 

“Meeting your parents? This is only our second date, don’t you think it might be too soon?” I ask Chris, I then grab onto my glass and start to drink down the rest of the wine in it.

“If my plan goes well, then no it wouldn’t be too soon~ Ott if you haven’t figured it out, I’ve planned out this entire night.” He replies.

Soon I lean over grabbing the bottle of wine, slowly I pour myself another glass. I mean I don’t think meeting his parents would be a bad thing, but at the same time, he’s moving so fast. I sorta don’t like it, I mean it’s not like this is fully a bad thing. But I just wish he moved a bit slower, but then again we’ve been texting each other for months now. I let out a small sigh and start to drink from my glass again, I can tell I’m already getting a bit tipsy. 

“Oh so then, what do you have planned? Taking me to some fancy Opera? Or are we going to watch a movie about the Titanic?” I say grinning a little bit. 

“Well~ I don’t want to ruin the plan, but let’s say we’ll be recreating the Titanic together. You’ll be Rose, and I shall be the handsome Jack!” Chris responded, letting out a hearty laugh. 

“I know you’re joking, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to do that. After all, you’re obsessed with that ship.” I reply, chuckling a bit. 

“Oh, and what’s wrong with that? A luxurious cruise, with a cute Ott!~? What could go wrong, minus being plunged into the icy water?” Chris replied, slowly he moved his hand forward grabbing onto my paw and rubbing it a bit.

“Well don’t think you can use me as a flotation device, you are way too big for me,” I say, blushing a bit as I feel his fluffy paw against mine. 

“Oh? Come on I won’t be that rough in the water!” He says, letting out another laugh. 

Soon our waitress comes back, she places both of our meals down onto the table. I look over at my meal, my mouth watering it a bit. The smell of it is intoxicating, I’ve never had lobster before. I take my spoon and dig into my meal right away! The first bite is so creamy, rich, and a little bit spicy. I don’t know if it’s due to the wine or not, but I can’t just help but feast on this meal. 

This stuff is way better than anything my mother could make, or even Leo. Wait… Leo. Wait I needed to text him back, maybe I could make an excuse that I need to go to the bathroom or something. I guess I should do it near the end of the meal, which shouldn’t be too long since our portions are so small. 

Christopher and I continue to chat for a bit while we eat. It’s pleasant but at this point, I need to get back to Leo as soon as possible. I force myself to eat a bit faster than normal, it doesn’t seem like Chris notices how fast I’m going. Soon I’m finished with my meal, I push my empty bowl forward. Leaning back in my chair I stretch my arms out and look over at Chris, he’s still finishing his meal.

“Heyy~ I’ll uh be right back okay? I just need to use the bathroom.” I state. 

Chris says something to me, but I don’t pay attention. Quickly I slide my phone out from under the table, leaning down I pick up my phone. Then I get out of my chair and quickly make my way towards the bathroom. I don’t think he noticed it. The second I get inside, I quickly head over to one of the stalls and close it behind me. Quickly I write out a response to Leo.

**‘I want to try my hardest too, I miss Echo and you. I just… I want something normal, I’m so stressed here I just… Yeah…’ - Chase**

**‘Also, I still have… it’ - Chase**

Of course, I still have it. Leo gave it to me as a joke back when we were in high school together, but I’ve always kept it. Hell, I still wear it a good bit, though it’s sorta big on me. But to be fair it used to be his jock-strap, quickly I stand up. I loosen my belt and drop my pants to the ground, revealing the old jockstrap. I can see cock straining a bit as it presses against the fabric, I move my free hand down and grab onto the bulge 

Using my other free hand, I angle the phone at myself so I can take a picture. I make sure that my face isn’t included, since I want the main focus to be on my bulge. Maybe it’s due to all the wine I drank, or the fact that I’m out and in public right now? Whatever the reason is wearing his jockstrap just feels so good, it makes me feel things I haven’t felt in years. I press the send button, it takes a minute but soon Leo gets the picture.

A couple of minutes go by as I wait for Leo to respond, hopefully, he isn’t in the middle of something right now. Soon I hear that familiar buzzing noise, this causes my heart to skip a beat. I look down to see that Leo has finally responded to my picture.

**Leo - ‘otter u look so good in that. though i shuld get u one in ur size. glad u kept it, though im shocked. do u miss me that much?’**

**‘ I do miss you that much, whenever I see another wolf I can’t help but think about you. ‘ - Chase**

I see that Leo gets the message, but instead of responding, he starts to call me. I can feel my face go a bright red, I mean no one else is in here but me. Surely I can give Leo a couple of minutes before I head back out to Chris… right? I press the green button on my phone and place it against my ear. That’s when I hear Leo’s voice, I feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. I wish- he was here right now. 

“Otter… I just can’t text you anymore, I need to speak with you. You miss me a lot, right?” He says, his voice sounds sad like he’s hurt.

“Yeah... College is just, hard ya know? The past three years haven’t been the best, I’m missing Echo oddly enough. Even more so, I’m missing you, Leo. I love you.” I respond.

“Chase- that’s… This is a lot- You know how much I’ve missed you, I just… I wish you realized all of this sooner. Listen, what if you come down to Echo on spring break?” he replies to me, I can hear him start to choke up. He always sounds like this right before he cries. 

“T-that might work… But I… I don’t have an excuse to go down ya know?” I say, closing my eyes a bit as I lean back on the toilet. 

“You could say something about having a college project, maybe it’s about the history of Echo or something?” Leo says to me. I can hear his accent getting thicker, this happens whenever he gets emotional...

“S-sure… Maybe I can even convince Jenna and TJ to come down, we could have it be like old times..? Everyone back together, all happy... “ I replied, sniffling a bit.

“That does sound like a good plan, Otter, I just hope we’ll be able to spend time together,” Leo replied.

“Leo… I’m coming down for you at this point, don’t worry we’ll spend time together. I promise.” I said, my voice a bit hushed. 

That’s when I heard the bathroom door open, my eyes widened a bit as I quickly hung up the phone without saying goodbye. I hear someone enter the bathroom and head over to my stall, the person knocks on my door and I hear his voice.

“Hey Chase, you okay in here? It’s been a little bit, the bill is already paid for. We can move onto the second part of the date now if you want.” Chris says, I can hear the concern in his voice.

Quickly I stand up and pull up my pants buckling them. I shove my phone back into my pocket and open the stall door. That’s when I’m greeted with Chris’s face, for a second he looks at me happily. But then I see that smile turn into an expression of concern, I soon feel him pull me into a hug. 

“Chase? Are you okay… You’re crying, did I do something wrong?” He says, rubbing my back.

I can’t tell if it’s due to all the wine I’ve had, or how this man treats me. But I feel comfortable in his arms, I didn’t even realize I was crying. I feel my tears drip into his dress shirt, I wipe my face on it without fully thinking it through. Soon he pulls away from the hug and stares at me, this is when I feel guilt spread through-out my body. 

“I-I… was just… I think I… had too much wine.” I reply, reaching over to grab a paper towel to blow my nose into it.

“Chase… You can tell me, cause I don’t think wine will just make anyone cry?” Chris responds, he grabs a paper towel and starts to wipe my face a bit. 

“How about we just go outside to my car and talk about this, I can drive you back to your place. Don’t worry I’ve only had a glass of wine, so I can drive.” He says, trying to reassure me. 

Slowly I nod my head and follow him out of the restaurant, he keeps his arm around me. It feels like he’s almost protecting at this point, it's very comforting. The second we step outside I feel how cold it is, with a groan I nuzzle up to him trying to keep warm. We start making our way over to his SUV, he opens the door for me and lets me sit down. 

Soon he enters the vehicle and turns it on, he presses a couple of buttons. I make sure to buckle myself up, Chris still has a worried look on his face, soon he looks over at me. Soon the car’s heat turns on, warming me up right away. 

“So Ott why are you crying, was it something I did?” He says to me, quickly I shake my in head response. 

“No… you’ve been great, I just... My old friend Leo was texting me, and it brought up some memories…” I say in response, but that’s when I see him look at me weirdly. 

“Leo… as in Leo your ex?” He says he seems to be in a bit of shock right now. 

That’s when I sit up and look over at him, I’m surprised and kinda creeped out. How does he know about Leo? What else does he know about me, I think by the expression on my face he can tell that I'm upset. Because he speaks up before I get a chance too. 

“Jenna and I… shared a couple of classes, when I told her I was texting an Otter. She insisted on wanting to know who it was. Once she found out it was you, she made a joke about you having a wolf fetish. That’s when I found out about Leo.” He states, sighing a bit quickly looking away from me.

“I-i.. don’t have a wolf fetish. But yeah he was texting me during the date.” The second I say this, I can see his ears fold down. He looks hurt like I just insulted him, and his family. 

“Are you not over him..? Cause like why would you respond to his texts? During our date?” He responds, I can hear the anger rising in his voice. Is he going to break my phone like Leo? 

“I… It’s been three years Chris! I haven’t seen him in years, I... I may still have some feelings for him, but he was my first love. It’s kinda hard to get over someone like that.” I respond, the worry in my voice rising. 

This is where I hear him sigh, I can see him start to tear up. He then looks at me, I don’t even see anger on his face anymore. I just see sadness, did he love me that much? I mean we weren’t even official yet, so it's not like I was cheating on him. Plus he keeps taking us so fast in this relationship, so I’m not fully at fault here.

“Even if it’s been years, clearly you still have feelings for him. I know what he looks like, the both of us have similar builds and we are wolves. Listen Chase-” He tries to say something else, but I cut him off quickly. 

“Chris- this is our second date. The reason why it’s taken so long is cause I’m processing my feelings on you, and all of this. You just… keep rushing things along, this huge fancy date? Possibly meeting your parents..? This is all a lot, I like you. But I just, I wanted something more I don’t know.” I respond, tearing up again. 

“I… I know you were uncomfortable- but I thought that was ya know, just normal gay stuff. I just wanted to treat you to something right, to make you feel special. Chase, you deserve it, you’re a nice guy…” His voice gets quieter.

“Tonight was- great until… now. I just I’m a down to earth guy, this fancy stuff I don’t know if it’s for me. I wish you had just taken me to your dorms and cuddled with me all night.” I respond and groan a bit as I cover my face.

“Well fine... I can understand but. You said you weren’t over your ex, that you still had feelings for him. Not only that you were texting him…” Chris states, I feel him grab onto my paw. 

“Y-yeah… I did say that…” I try to pull my paw away, but he holds onto it tighter.

“Chase, I love you. I love you a lot, but this isn’t healthy? If you’re not over him, then you shouldn’t be trying to date anyone. Let alone someone who looks a lot like him. Listen- maybe we shouldn’t continue our relationship for now? It seems like you need to sort out your feelings, and I’ll give you that.” Chris says as he keeps rubbing my paw. I can see tears drip down from his face. 

“Listen I’m just going to drive you back to the dorms, okay? I can even help you to your room if you want.” Chris says. 

“Y-you don’t have to walk me to my dorm, I’m not that drunk..” I reply and turn away from him in my car seat. 

I wonder to myself, did Jenna do this on purpose? It seems a bit weird that she’d bring up my ex and all that to this guy, but I don’t know at this point. I shift around in my seat as I feel the car pull out of the parking space, I would decline this ride. But I have no way of getting home, I don’t think I could drive safely. 

I feel my phone buzz again, but I don’t know if it would be okay for me to check it right now. I don’t want Chris to get upset at me, I don’t want to see him angry. I just want to go home at this point and bury myself under my covers. Chris doesn’t even try to say anything to me, we both just ride in silence. No music, no nothing.  
  


Soon I see the car start to pull up towards the dorms, he parks it close by my building. Right away I unbuckle my seat and start to get out of the car. That’s when he tries to reach out to me, but before he can I close the car door. Slowly I turn around as we both face each other for the first time in a little bit, my vision is blurry but I can tell he has been crying. Clearly, we both have at this point.

I turn away from him, as I don’t know if there is anything I’m able to say at the moment. I quickly head inside and start to rush up the stairs to my dorm, that’s when I feel a buzz from my phone. Quickly I pull it out and see it’s from Christopher, my paws are shaking at this point but I press on it.

**Christopher - ‘Listen, Chase, I don’t hate you. I understand how messy break-ups are, and it’s fine you still have feelings for this Leo guy. I just wish you could have been honest to me about it, but you’re right I was moving too fast in this relationship and I do apologize for that. I need some time for myself, and clearly, you need time to figure all this out. I’ll send you a message when I’m ready, okay? Only respond when you are ready for… Us to try talking again.’**

I sigh and scroll away from the message, I don’t even want to think about Chris right now. Quickly I unlock my door and head inside, luckily my roommate seems to be out and about. I quickly flop onto my bed and curl up under the covers. I don’t even do anything, I just lay there thinking about the whole night. That’s when I remember to check Leo’s text, after all, he sent me something. He’s probably worried about me. I pull out my phone to see what he said.

**Leo - ‘otter u ok? call me whn u can’**

I really could use comfort right now, and Leo honestly sounds like the perfect person at this point. I press the call button on my phone, pushing it against my ear. It rings for a couple of seconds before I hear him pick up. A smile spreads across my face, as I start to cry softly into my pillow.

“Otter..?”


End file.
